Glass Wings
by Majorelle
Summary: The Glasswinged Butterfly is also known as Greto oto. The tissue in the butterflies wings look like glass because it lacks the colored scales that are typically found in other butterflies. Was Lyra's wings glass? She couldn't see them, or herself. But her friends could.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon

* * *

**~Glass Winged~**

* * *

_"The Glasswinged Butterfly is also known as Greto oto. The Glasswing's wings are translucent, and it's wingspan ranges from 2.2 to 2.4 inches. The tissue in the butterflies wings look like glass because it lacks the colored scales that are typically found in other butterflies. The borders of their wings range from darker brown and are sometimes tinted with red or orange. It's body is also dark in color. Because of these features, people tend to let the Glasswing go unnoticed. It is a marvel in hiding." _

Lyra closed the book, and looked up at the sky. She was in a park, on an afternoon of Summer, trying to speculate something major. She sighed in failure, and laid back on the bench in which she was sitting on. She closed her eyes, and raised her left hand, which she let find it's way to the left side of her chest. The hand kept searching the left skin for something important. Nearing the middle, at the left bottom corner of her breast, she felt a faint, very faint, beat. Lyra let a single tear go down her cheek.

"Do I still not have a heart?" She whispered to her herself. "I feel it, but I cannot hear it, and what I feel is vague and unsettling."

"My heart is not there. If it was, I would not be so lost." Lyra was not herself. One of her best friends, Crystal, died of a brain tumor. Crystal was not a big part in Lyra's life, but she was someone. And that someone, left her heart with Lyra. Lyra didn't deserve it. How could she take the heart of someone else when she can't find her own? Much less find herself? She didn't know herself at all.

Her wings, she couldn't see them. If she could fly, she would. If she flew, she would know — know herself. She had no confidence, and she was not necessary; that's what she thought of herself. She was inferior. She didn't want a pity party either. As a Trainer, she was nobody. She was not unique, nor did she had a 'touch' in her battling. She was a disgrace. Unbefitting of her to stay, she would leave and not come back.

* * *

Platinum and May, two of Lyra's most cherished friends, had said everything she needed to hear. Platinum was more involved than anything, and she spoke her mind of how she really felt.

"If you don't have confidence in yourself, I'll give it to you. Because you should have confidence in yourself," Platinum began,

"You're a brilliant Trainer, and I've always admired your imagination and the way you think of battle strategies. Because that is something that I cannot imitate; that is one thing that you should be proud of."

"Weird and empty...I felt like that sometimes, and a break would always help. Really."

"But you DO have a place don't feel inferior to us! Everyone's different, and you DO have your own, unique style. It's just that it's hardest to see your own. Like how I couldn't find my style, until everyone else told me."

"And don't say you're heartless. You're not. You're one of the people who have the most heart I've known until now. Where's the girl who cheered me up when I was about to leave? Where's the girl who stood up to Team Rocket? Where's that strong girl I knew? I know, Lyra, that she's still there. She IS."

"And sometimes, it's just hard to feel your heartbeat. I can't feel mine either, more often times than not. But it doesn't matter if you can or cannot feel your heartbeat. Even if you don't have a heartbeat, YOU HAVE A HEART."

"Lyra, stop saying horrid things about yourself. Lyra, say things like that and I will, to borrow your words, 'slap you.'"

"You're one of the first friends I made here. I am NOT willing to lose you. Got that?"

* * *

May's words taught Lyra too, if not for her speaking first, Platinum's words would not have reached Lyra.

Friends. Wasn't it a friend that made her feel this way? If so, through her friends, she would find herself. She would find her heart. She would find her wings. She would be able leave her 'touch' on every flower, and in the air.

But after hearing her friends words, she took a closer look at herself. And while looking closer, she found everything she was looking for. Her wings and her heart were always there. Her wings were just glass, and she couldn't see it, only look straight through it. But she was able to see it now. The glass that separated her from her heart and touch.

Maybe the glass was broken already, and repaired by something else? Maybe the glass was not separating her from herself, but holding everything together? Her wings were new — clear glass, it was the glass that her friends gave her.

She was not just nothing. She pressed her left hand to the left side of her chest again. She still could not fully feel her heart, but she knew it was there. And it always will be. She will keep flying until she her heart is beating fast, and she will leave her touch until she finds herself.

And she was not going to stop because she could not feel. She was not heartless. And she could fly.

Maybe the reason why she didn't know all this was because — she was Glass Winged.

* * *

**A/N: **This was dedicated to my precious friends. They helped me find my wings, and find my style of writing. I may not know it, but I do know my heart will go on and keep beating the way it is just for my friends.

Also, if you want to see a picture of a Glasswing Butterfly, it's my new profile picture.


End file.
